


To Whom it May Concern

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cold War, F/F, Gen, Historical References, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: At the height of the Cold War, while U.S. Vice President Richard Nixon and Soviet First Secretary Nikita Khrushchev were locked in what would come to be known as the 'Kitchen Debate', two women--one from Russia, one from the U.S.--were exchanging letters...





	To Whom it May Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I recently reconnected with an old friend from elementary school, one who I haven't even thought of in _years_. Anyway, that and seeing the Robin Williams film "Moscow on the Hudson" inspired this. So enjoy :=)

******

**1959...**

" _Today in New York City, VP Richard Nixon met Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev as part the historic U.S.-Soviet Cultural Agreement, the two leaders toured the Soviet exhibit today. On display at the exhibit are thousands of consumer goods from more than four hundred and fifty American companies..._ "

The TV continued on as twenty-one year old Alex Danvers leafed through the mail, pausing as a pamphlet caught her eye. It was brightly colored with the colors of both the American and the Soviet flag with a depiction of a hand holding a pen to a piece of paper. Under the hand, in bright yellow letters, were the words ‘INTERNATIONAL PEN PALS ASSOCIATION’.

Setting the rest of the mail aside, Alex opened the pamphlet.

 _In the spirit of international cooperation our organization seeks to foster good, peaceful relations between the peoples of the United States and Soviet Russia_ it began _to that end, in cooperation with similar groups in the USSR, we are offering a random selection of America citizens the opportunity to learn about another culture. All of our correspondents speak English and eager to learn about our country and its people, Interested? Then simply chose from the enclosed list of names and write a letter and begin!_

Frowning, Alex unfolded the second panel of the pamphlet, finding a short list of names. There were only about a dozen or so, if that, and next to each name was a short description of the person, listing the city where they lived and their job.

“What’s that?” Eliza asked.

Blinking, Alex looked up and held out the pamphlet to her mother.

“Some kind of pen pal thing with Russia” she explained as Eliza took the pamphlet and looked it over.

“Hmm, might be a good idea,” she remarked, handing it back to Alex “you should give it a try” she suggested.

“Really?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Eliza agreed airily as she peered into the oven “you never know, you might make a friend” she added

“I _have_ friends, Mom” Alex groaned.

“And how many of those friends have you seen since school?” Eliza challenged.

Rolling her eyes at her mother, Alex looked down at the pamphlet again. Closing her eyes, she stabbed a finger down at the list of names.

ASTRA INZE, lives in Moscow, Occupation: Mechanic

Shrugging, Alex nodded at her choice…

******

_Dear, Astra. Hello, my name is Alexandra Danvers, I found that your name was listed on a pamphlet sent to my by International Pen Pal Association. I’ve never written to someone in another country before so I’m not sure how to began, I guess I’ll just start with what’s it like over there?_

Alex frowned at the typewriter, as letters went it was extremely short, it probably wasn’t even worth the postage. Still, it was a start. Pulling the paper free from the machine she stuffed it into an envelope, sealed it, and slapped a stamp on.

Walking down the drive to the mailbox, she tossed the letter inside…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
